


A Night in White Silk

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [25]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Xavi's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in White Silk

The wedding ceremony is just as long as the betrothal one was, and this time she doesn't have a firewine sweet to take the edge off. Still, she has Xavi, and glances over at him shyly every few minutes as the priests intone the hundred sacred songs that must be sung over the marrying couple. Xavi is so beautiful she can hardly stand it, and she tries not to shiver. Xavi is staying perfectly still, dressed in purest white. He even has bright white paint over his streaks, following the natural pattern exactly. His eyes are lined with the same stuff, and look luminous and bright. Finally, finally the ceremony is over and they can go straight to their chamber, because that's how it's done in the Imperium. The consummation is supposed to happen while the guests feast, a tray prepared in advance for bride and groom and left beside the bed. 

When the door shuts behind them, Xavi blushes, making his white paint stand out all the more. Anya smiles at him, just as shy. Mother has told her everything she needs to know, but putting it into practice is daunting enough that she doesn't mind when Xavi just kisses her cheek and pours her some wine. The tray is covered in dainty Imperium foods meant to be eaten with their fingers, and she blushes worse than ever before, offering Xavi a slick sliver of peeled peach. He blushes and eats it from her hand. Just Xavi's breath on her knuckles is enough to make her shudder, and then he licks the juice from her fingertips and she can't help a little whimpering noise.

"Xavi…"

"You're pink. I like that you're pink."

Anya laughs. "My aura or my skin, my lord?"

"Both, my lady."

"I do feel pink," Anya says softly, and gets up to move to the bed. Xavi follows. Imperium wedding clothes are flowing and easy to get out of, and they help each other, draping the white silk over the backs of chairs. Xavi is delicate and fine-boned, with milky-white skin and little pink nipples that she wants to taste. He's also completely hard, moisture beading at the tip of his cock. Anya is glad to see that he's not too big, and shyly touches the center of his hairless chest. "May I?"

"Anything," Xavi whispers, and Anya leans in and kisses him, deeply and slow and curious. They've kissed before, but they've never had a chance to really explore, and it's all she can do to tear herself away and press a kiss over his heart before nuzzling all that smooth skin and taking one pebbled little nipple into her mouth. Xavi whines, hips bucking. "Oh, Anya…"

"You like that?"

" _Yes_."

She pushes Xavi back onto the snow white bedding, sucking and nibbling as he writhes under her, breathlessly telling her all about the rainbow of colors their desire shows him. He lets Anya do whatever she wants with him, pliant and docile. She arranges his arms over his head and spreads his legs to explore him and Xavi just moans and whimpers softly. At last Anya bites his inner thigh and rises over him, straddling his hips. She's definitely wet enough now for it not to hurt, and shivers, biting her lip.

"May I, my lord?" She strokes herself along the length of his cock, and Xavi whimpers.

"Please!"

Anya giggles breathlessly, and sinks down onto him. She has run her own experiments with fingers and small candles, and gasps as Xavi slides home. They fit perfectly, and she gasps, rocking on him and guiding his hands to her breasts.

Anya has to rub her clit to come, but she does at the same time as Xavi and it's better than touching herself has ever been. It's all she can do not to scream, because it would be loud enough to bring her father in here with sword in hand. As it is she sucks in a deep breath and clenches her teeth, coming in silence while Xavi lets out a breathless, birdlike little cry, clutching at her hips. Anya shudders and finally leans down to kiss him again. They kiss for a long time, deep and light, slowly and more quickly, long kisses on the mouth and little ones all over each other's faces, because now no one will stop them, and they have nothing else to do for days.

Anya has actually forgotten that she's taking sky fennel until Xavi pulls away from a deep kiss and murmurs, "You taste like fennel."

Anya blushes. "Do you mind? Mother insisted."

"I want you to myself for a while," Xavi says, and smiles up at her. "I don't mind at all. The fennel says it likes you and will serve you for years if you like."

"It does?"

"I wouldn't lie to my bride," Xavi says, and kisses her again.


End file.
